


Songs of Summer Storms

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kid Fic, SUPER FLUFFY FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been years since Jaime had felt safe enough to close his eyes and fully give himself over to the rest that his body craved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs of Summer Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was meant to be a three sentence fic but it sort of became something else as I was writing :)
> 
> A huge thank you, as always, to RoseHeart for all her love and support, and for offering me a title for this when I was drawing a blank!
> 
> And thank you to everyone who encouraged me to post this when I wasn't feeling too confident.
> 
> Everything you recognise in here belongs to GRRM, I'm just borrowing once again to make sure Jaime and Brienne find a happy ending.

It had been years since Jaime had felt safe enough to close his eyes and fully give himself over to the rest that his body craved, and even though the intermittent summer storms often meant he woke to familiar darkness, he was more than happy to let the warmth and contentment provided by the arms of the woman wrapped around him gently soothe him back to sleep. The only fighting either of them did these days were in the practice yard, a new generation of squires excitedly waiting to be trained by heroes returning from The Long Night, parrying and attacking in front of a watching crowd of eager boys and girls having grown up with tales of Goldenhand and The 'Maid' from their homeland, but since the dawn had not yet broken Jaime could afford to stay with Brienne a little longer. And that night would have been no different than many they'd enjoyed in that space, if not for the soft, wet, sobs coming from the corner of their room.

With a kiss to his softly snoring wench's forehead, Jaime slipped out of their bed, hearing Brienne sigh his name and shuffle into the warmth he'd left behind, and tiptoed over to their baby girl. She was quieter than he remembered any of Cersei's children being, not that he'd wanted or been allowed to spend time with any of her three, but after Brienne had given birth in the middle of the worst storm the island had seen since the end of winter, and he'd nearly lost them both in the process, Jaime had become the kind of protective father he'd never expected he could be.

"Good morning, sweetling," he murmured to the blue eyed babe, her cries turning to happy gurgles as Jaime managed to awkwardly lift her between hand and stump from the cradle to his shoulder. She immediately sniffled into his skin, making herself comfortable by reaching out to take a fistful of his silver and gold hair with a yawn that nearly drowned out the noise of her waking mother.

"Jaime?" Brienne croaked, her voice still heavy with sleep as she tried to blink away whatever dream kept trying to pull her eyelids down. "Was she crying? I didn't hear..."

"It's alright, I've got her," he replied, gently rocking on the spot. "Go back to sleep."

"Come back to bed," she countered languidly, stretching out her long limbs even as her eyes flickered firmly closed. "Bring Rohanne."

Smiling at her request, Jaime made sure he had a tight hold enough hold on the baby to easily slide under the blanket Brienne had pulled back for him. She was more affectionate when her guard was down, when there was no reason to doubt his ever present love for her, but even so Jaime was surprised at how quickly her arm draped over his torso. It was a habit Brienne had only recently formed, much like the way her head came to rest on his chest while her fingers absently brushed through Rohanne's blonde curls, the action equal parts comfort and protection. The baby only yawned once more before she settled, Brienne pushing her nose into his neck before exhaling happily, and as he listened to the rain beat steadily against the window, Jaime felt himself following his family back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
